son of the moon
by Zak the Reaper
Summary: What if a boy was born from nightmare moon and (unknowingly) discord? What if this boy chose to be bad like his parents ? what if this boy killed his enemies in stead of beating them up or imprisoning them?. Join Zack Hunter in his journey in equestria as he shakes their very world.
1. Chapter 1

My life was not the best. I've been bullied, abused both verbally and physically and had my heartbroken.  
But I always kept going. My name is Zak Hunter I am 16 years old, 7 Ft tall, I have ice blue hair that's spiky and always waves gently toward my back in a non-existent wind and 12 wolf-tails. I had a strange ability to fly and control gravity. I wore a black duster coat that reached to my shins. The flaps were open to show my well toned body from the years of training to control my powers with my father, while flying I could fly at a top speed of 670,616,629 MPH or to put it simply the speed of light with my ability of gravity I could make things as light or as heavy as I wanted. I wore black jeans with a silver chain on my right side there was a hole in my jeans so my tails be free. My footwear consisted of steel toed tails are the same color as my hair. I never where a shirt as I saw no use too. My father was really weird. He could summon things with a snap of his fingers. He mainly summoned clouds made out of cotton candy that had chocolate milk inside it. He told me never to tell anyone about it, so I never did. My father while on his death bed told me about my mother, he never talked about her to me and always ignored my questions about her. Now I no why, what he told me was insane, he said

" when I was but a young man I met a girl in a smoking crater. She was sitting their with her hands on her head, on her head was a strange blue helmet. She wore a blue shirt that looked similar to armor. She had a darker blue jeans with a white crescent moon surrounded by an inky blotch imprinted on the side of her hip, her hair was night blue with little white dots in them that looked a lot like stars it flowed gently much like your own. Her skin was pale like the moon. I took her to my house and asked what her name was, she said her name was nightmare moon but I could call her Luna. I told her my name was Loki, since she had nowhere to go I let her stay with me. Eventually we fell in love with each other and had you. When you came out, well you weren't exactly human. You had 12 tails small wolf-tails. I couldn't under stand why you would have those extra appendages but I didn't care I still loved you. When we got home Luna pulled me into another room and explained why she was not surprised you had wings. I never told her about my abilities. At first I didn't believe her until she transformed into a pony with wings and a horn. She had black fur, on her chest was a blue armor while on her head was the same colored helmet with a hole in it where her horn was coming out of. Her eyes were turquoise with pupils like a cat, on her flank was the same picture that was on her jeans. She said she was an alicorn from another dimension in a place called equestria. She said she was banished to the moon by her sister just for wanting her subjects however, she could not understand why you had wolf tails but came up with a theory that because you were quite literally the son of goddess of the night and were more predatory in nature you got wolf tails as a side effect another side effect is that you will be immortal just like her. 30 seconds after she transformed arks of white lighting surrounded her she told me her time here was up and then she just disappeared in a blinding flash of light. Before she vanished she told me that when the time is right to give you her gifts to you so you may go to live with her. Go into the attic and grab her gifts then swing the largest in the air. "

I just stared at him expecting him to say it was a joke, but when he didn't do anything I grew worried until I saw his eyes were blank. I let a tear fall from my eyes as I closed his eyelids. I got up and walked to the attic, their were two objects in the middle of the empty room. Lying on a table in the middle of the room was a 5 Ft scythe the staff was an obsidian black while the 3 Ft blade extended in a crescent moon shape was pale silver like the moon. On the right side of it was a pair of black armored wrist guards. On the underside of both wrist guards were hidden blades, the blade could extend into a 2 Ft blade. The blades themselves were rounded but ending in a needle sharp point. There were three triangle lines carved on three different sides of the blades, upon closer inspecting it closer I saw it was not carved in but in stead looked more like it could spring open. I noticed a circler object under where my arm would be, in side I could get a glimpse of metal cords wrapped around each other multiple times, I slipped then on my wrists, figuring I would examine them later. I looked to the scythe, picking it up in my hands I felt a small button that would go unnoticed to anyone beside the person wielding it. Curiously I pushed it, the top part of the scythe where the blade met the staff fell the floor with a serrated chain attached to it. I pushed the button again and the chain retracted back into the staff and became a scythe again."dam that's really fucking cool" I said out loud.

Putting down the scythe I went back down stairs to say a final goodbye to my father only to find the bed he was previously rested on was empty, save for the folded note on it read: my son if you are reading this then you have noticed IM gone but do not worry I will see you again when you are in your mothers world your father Loki a.k.a Discord. I couldn't believe what I had just read. My dad was from moms world." why didn't he tell me? Why didn't he tell mom?". I quickly pushed aside those thoughts. "I'll ask him later". I returned to the attic and griped the scythe and slashed downward as the blade went down the very space in front of me split open an a spiraling rainbow light portal opened. As I prepared to go through I had only one thought going through my mind "its time to meet my mom and see dad".

Stepping through the portal I suddenly found myself falling. About 50 Ft below me was a balcony and a crowd of ponies surrounding it. Standing on top the balcony was a pony with a midnight black coat her mane was exactly the same as my father had described my mothers dark blue with stars twinkling in it as it waved in a non-existent wind. She had both a pair of wings and a horn. "so that's my mom" I said out loud. I was now 10 Ft away from the ground I slowed my decent until I landed lightly behind my mother. I stepped forward and the crowd gasped in fear. "hello mother" I said. My mom spun around and looked at me the shock on her face slowly morphing into a teary-eyed smile she stood up on her hind legs and gripped me in a hug.

"my son it's so good to see you and look how big you have grown" my mother said to me "I was wondering when you would come to me".

I hugged her back "father was on his deathbed when he told me about the gift you left me. Did you know he was born here? Also thank you I love my scythe I decided to name it eclipse " I replied getting out of the hug.

 **"WHAT**!? He was born here? Who could he possibly have been?". She asked me shocked.

" I don't know but he said he would see me again here". I replied, " _so_ what's up with the crowd?".

"hmm oh I almost forgot about them but first IM going to send you someplace safe, just wait for me there for a little while OK sweetie"

"alright mom" in a flash of light I was suddenly in a castle that seemed both run down and in good condition in front of me was a pedestal with five stone orbs circling a slightly larger stone orb in the center. On the other side of the pedestal was door be hind it leading outside. Looking at a small pool of water on the ground I was startled by my change in appearance. My teeth was sharper than before my canines had sharpened and extended giving me a more predatory look. My nails had also sharpened into 3 inch claws. My eyes were just a ball of pure white energy in an endless void of darkness. I saw my wrist guards had changed to but I didn't really care. I looked around and saw a ledge an the foot of the pedestal. I sat down on it. "well time to wait" I though to myself.

nightmare moon/Luna pov.

"hello mother" said a voice behind me I quickly spun around in shock that somebody managed to creep up behind until I registered what they had said. Only one person would ever call me mother,my son. My gaze landed on a human I knew to be my son he had ice blue hair that spiked back and waved toward his back gently much like my own. He had a large black coat. His tails were flowing behind him. On his wrist were the guards I got him. It seemed coming here had made some changes to it. The material looked to be made of a black dragons scales there were 4 small razor sharp spines running along the front all the way to the back. His nails were like 3 inch daggers, his teeth had significantly sharpened, it was his eyes however that had changed the most since he was a child where his eyes were once a deep sea blue were now pitch black that seemed not to reflect but to absorb any light around it. His pupils were pure white circles that glowed with power. The shock on my face soon shifted in to a smile as I felt my eyes tear up. I got on my hind legs and gave him a hug.

"my son it's so good to see you and look how big you have grown" I told him "I was wondering when you would come to me" I felt him return my hug

"father was on his deathbed when he told me about the gift you left me. Did you know he was born here? Also thank you I love my scythe I decided to name it eclipse" he said to me.

" **WHAT**!? He was born here? Who could he possibly have been?".I asked him shocked.

" I don't know but he said he would see me again here". He replied, " _so_ what's up with the crowd?".

"hmmm I guess we will find out who he is later" I said. "and I almost forgot about them but first IM going to send you someplace safe I will explain what's going on later, just wait for me there for a little while OK sweetie" I told him

"alright mom" he said. I quickly teleported him to my sisters and I old castle. Turning my attention back to the crowd I gazed down at them.

"did you not see the signs" I asked the crowd

"I did" said a voice in the crowd. The crowd parted to reveal a purple unicorn mare with a dark purple mane and tail with two stripes one pink the other a deeper violet. "and I know who you are you're the mare in the moon Nightmare moon." the crowed gasped.

"well well well someone remembers me then you also know why I am here?"I asked her.

"you're here t-to-" the purple unicorn stuttered.

"remember this day little pony's for it was your last from this moment on the night will last forever" I stated laughing before turning into a cloud of dark blue mist and flying away to where my son was waiting for me.

zak pov

After waiting for a few minutes I suddenly thought of something.

"where's eclipse?" as if sensing its need eclipse appeared in my hand. "what?" I said out loud. "I wonder-" I imagined eclipse being put away and it suddenly disappeared from my hand, imagining it back in my hand it reappeared.

"now that is really useful" I said dismissing my scythe. Suddenly a blue mist flew in to the room where it reformed in to my mother.

"Zak IM back" she told me.

"Hey mom, I was just doing some experimenting with eclipse". I said. "so what was the crowd about?" I asked curiously.

"oh there all different ponies that have been brain washed into believing IM evil by my sister" she replied. " though I believe that six ponies are coming to retrieve the elements of harmony with the intent of brainwashing me to be like them or banishing me to the moon again for a thousand years"

"well I wont let that happen, I just got you back IM not losing you so soon" I said angered by the very thought. Small pebbles began to rise off the ground before falling back down smashing into the stone floor deeply.

"I don't suppose you could hold off 5 of the ponies and just let the purple one through?". "I wish to face her myself" she asked me with a hopeful look on her face.

"sure mom any thing you want" I replied hugging her. As I let go we both heard faint voices to low to understand them.

"son I want you to hide in the shadows by the door over their" she said. "when I teleport me and the purple pony out block the door from the other 5"

"alright mom" I replied. We could both here the voices getting louder. My mother turned into blue mist again and hid in the shadows by the wall. I quickly flew to the to the ceiling directly above the door and laid down.


	2. Chapter 2

5 minuets after nightmare moon left.

Twilight Sparkle ran as fast as she could through ponyville, quickly arriving at her library home. Twilight set her sleeping assistant/brother spike down in his bed upstairs before going back downstairs and searching through the shelves of books.

"elements,elements, elements, uh. How can I stop nightmare moon without the elements of harmony? Twilight exclaimed as she looked at many books held in her magic.

"and just what are the elements of harmony, and how did you know about nightmare moon are you a spy!?." Said the voice of the mare known as rainbowdash as she shoved her face in twilights forcing her to back up.

Rainbow dash was quickly pulled back by her tail which was it the teeth of another mare known as applejack away from twilight before she let go.

'"simmer down there sally,she aint no spy" she said while walking toward twilight being followed by 3 other mares. The first pinkie pie the followed by rarity and fluttershy.

"but she sure knows what's going on, don't you twilight" applejack said.

Twilight looked around before letting her head drop. "I read all about the prediction of nightmare moon, some mysterious objects called the elements of harmony are the only things that can stop her". Twilight explained gazing at the moon that had once held nightmare moon. "but I don't know what they are, were to find them,I don't even know what they do!". She exclaimed.

"the elements of harmony a reference guide" said the voice of pinkie. Everyone looked at her,pinkie was standing in front of a bookshelf. Twilight ran and crashed into pinkie sending her flying of her hooves.

"how did you find that? She asked pinkie.

" it was under eeeeee" pinkie said bouncing up and down.

"oh" twilight said sheepishly while pulling out the book. She opened it up quickly flipping through pages before settling on one.  
"there are 6 elements of harmony, but only five are known kindness, laughter,generosity,honesty and loyalty. The 6th is a complete mystery it is said the last known location of the 5 elements is in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters it is located in what is now-"

"the everfree forest" said all the girls who were now standing in front the infamous everfree forest, home to some of the most deadliest creatures known to equestria.

"wee lets go"said pinkie pie. As she was about to take a step forward twilight interrupted her.

"not so fast,look I appreciate the offer but I would really rather do this on my own"

"no can do sugarcube we sure aint letting any friend of ours go in to that creepy place alone. Were sticking to you like caramel on a candyapple."

"specially if there's candy apples in their."pinkie said following everyone else.

***************************************************************************time skip past all the trials***************************************************************  
Zak pov

I saw 6 mares walk into the room. (not gonna describe them as you should already know what they look like)

"come on twilight isn't this what you've been waiting for"applejack asked twilight

"the elements of harmony we found them" twilight said as fluttershy and rainbow dash grabbed each of the stone circles off the pedestal and in front of twilight.

"there's only 5, where's the 6th?" asked rainbow dash

"wow you can count"I thought to myself as I continued to wait for moms plan."

"the book says when the 5 elements are present a spark will cause the 6th element to be revealed" said twilight,kneeling down in front of the elements

"stand back, I don't know what will happen" twilight added as her horn began to glow...lavander?

"not even going to question it anymore" I thought

"come on girls she needs ta concentrate" applejack said as she and the girls walked out the door under me.

I saw my mom ,still in her mist form spin around the elements and lift them up. Twilight shouted in shock,alerting the girls to run through just as twilight and my mom disappeared in a flash of light. I dropped in front the door blocking the way they had to go.

"you can go know further" I said with my eyes closed yet some how seeing them by there body heat.

"hey get out of the way we need to help our friend and stop nightmar-urk". Rainbow dash shouted in my face before I grabbed her neck and squeezed just enough to let her still breathe.

"I will not let you harm my mother" I said opening my eyes,earning a gasp from the 4 mares in front of me

"wait 4? Where's the other-" I thought till suddenly a very hard object slammed in to my temple. I slammed into the ground as my vision turned blurry getting up I saw they were already gone" FUCK" I thought as I ran as fast as I could momentarily forgetting I could fly. As I rushed through the door I saw the 6 girls shoot a rainbow colored beam at my mother. I ran as fast as I could to as I reached her the rainbow beam slammed in to the ground swirling around us I saw my mothers power disappearing and another's take her place her body shrunk to that of a that was happening my body had turned to stone. I was unable to move anypart of my body.

As the sun rose celestia ( again you should know what they look like) appeared in a flash.

"princess celestia" twilight said as she rushed into her embrace.

"twilight sparkle,my most faithful student I knew you could do it".

"but you told me it was just an old ponds tale" twilight said

"I told you to make some friends I never said nightmare moon was fake"said celestia

"annnnnd IM bored I mean come on they just talk back an forth-oh look there coming over here"I thought

celestia and the mane 6 walked toward me and fake-mother.

"where did this statue come from"twilight asked the mane 6 while celestia was talking to fake-mom ,who is called luna apparently,about forgiveness or something.

"hey its that creature we fought earlier" rainbow dash shouted gaining my attention as well as celestia and luna.

"what do you mean twilight asked

"well after ya got teleported with the elements that there critter stopped us from coming to you right away" said applejack

"yeah he said he wasn't going to let us hurt his mom" said rainbow

"well its obvious he wont be doing much so can we please get out of this icky forest,the humidity is going to ruin my mane"said rarity

"but what about the statue"twilight asked.

" I will take the statue and place it in the canterlot gardens where I can keep watch over it incase it escapes" said princess celestia as she levitated me and in a flash of of light we appeared in front of a statue of a MIS-matched creature.

"well discord looks like you get to have some company" she said as she set me down next to it. celestia turned and walked out of the gardens leaving me alone with the othe statue.

"hello my son" said the voice of my father coming from the statue to my right.


End file.
